Gogeta's New Rebirth
by Mistress Ahiru
Summary: Gogeta is a split being follow him as he falls in love with a fairy. The members of princess tutu show up at their school. lemons and stuff. Ahiru/Fakir bulma/vegeta chi-chi/goku and so on lol read and review please
1. Gogeta's Rebirth

New Story: Gogeta's New Rebirth.

Summary: What if Gogeta was and actual being not just a mix of Goku and Vegeta. He got his own girl a fairy (using winx club transformations). She fell from the sky and he fell in love. Includes lots of fighting, Hatred and Romance.

Pairings: Goku 21/Chichi 19

Vegeta 21/Bulma 19

Gogeta 19/Tohru 17

Story start:

A sad wind was blowing through the skies as the saiyens sparred. The clouds were puffy and the sun was shining. Goku a young man with spiky black hair was floating in the air waiting for his opponent's next move. Gogeta a fiery redheaded man with ice blue eyes, he was currently going to launch a ki blast when he heard a small groan. A young purple headed girl was falling from the sky. Her wings were lying limply behind her and her outfit was tattered and torn. In her mind to calm her down she was singing a song.

_Hear me when I say when I say I believe _

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah _

_La da da da _

_La da da da _

_La da da da da da da da da da _

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong _

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you _

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Dooo, do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So - keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Gogeta dashed off from his position in the sky and caught the delicate creature. Her face was streaked with tears and blood. He growled and seeing a delicate creature being harmed.

"Gogeta we have to tend to her wounds." Goku said looking around.

"Sorry but she's not going anywhere." A voice stated

"You are?" Goku asked impatiently with a smirk that was identical to Gogeta's.

"Do you not remember me? It's I Frieza." He laughed

"." the girl trembled out

"She's waking up." Gogeta said to himself

Her body shimmered with a purple and silver glow. She raised her body in the air and prepared a final attack. Frieza threw a crackling with electricity ice ball at her, she hit it back with the back of her hand. He launched a second attack that hit deep within her stomach, he punched her. She hit the ground and created a deep crater about 15 feet deep. She groaned but she couldn't move, until she felt the presence of her friends and their power surging through her.

'_Thank you.'_

"You will not hurt them, I promise you that!!!!" she yelled before started glowing her transformation was just like floras swift and elegant.

"No!" Freeza yelled out

"Oh yes, Enchantix Fairy Dust!" she yelled out after performing the movements to complete the attack. After she finished Freeza retreated and she fainted and she succumbed to the darkness. It blanketed her as she was held in strong warm arms.

*Chi Chi and Goku's Home*

"Will she awaken soon? I kinda noticed she didn't transform back." Krillin stated

"She will--" he stated that when he heard a groan coming from said girl.

In her mind she couldn't focus it. She blinked, once, twice, three times. Her eyes fluttered open and glanced around the room.

"Umm where am I If you don't mind me asking." The girl said

"Dear your at my house." Chi chi said

"Thank you so much for hospitality I really appreciate it. I would like to thank him and the other young man for saving me." The girl said pointing at Goku and Gogeta

"Your welcome." Goku smiled

"Hn." Gogeta stated

"Goku you have a gash across your chest." She stated. She took out the fairy duct bottle and sprinkled it along the gash.

"Whoa." Gohan said smiling

"Double whoa." Krillin stated

"Hn." Trunks stated

"Hn" Gogeta grunted slyly looking at her.

"What was that?" Goku asked

"It's called fairy dust." She looked up and smiled. The window was open and the wind shifted, her hair along with it. Behind her neck was a name.

"Well what is your name?" Trunks asked

"My name?" She asked.

"Yes your name, I saw a word on your neck." Gogeta stated rudely

"A word?" she asked naïvely

"Yes Dammit a word." Gogeta said becoming agitated

"Well what did it say?" she asked

"Tohru. That's what it said Tohru." Gogeta said getting up out of the chair his tail swaying back and forth.

"Tohru, Tohru that must be my name. Hey do you guys go to school?" she asked

"Of course, Why do you ask?" Krillin asked

"No reason." She smiled she sat up and stepped out the bed. She heard a collective gasp come from Chi chi. Her wings behind her started to sparkle and glow. They resonated and disappeared, and they were replaced by a cat tail with a purple bow at the start of the tail. It then shimmered and disappeared.

"I don't want to know." They said together

She giggled and look them nervously. Chi chi-Chan then smiled at her.

"Tohru-Chan you are welcome to stay here. I realized that you don't have home to go here."

"Thank you so much. I'm in dept to you." Tohru smiled.

"Well we will have to get you in school, and a uniform." She babbled.

"Ok." Tohru said nervously

"Never mind the uniform they stop that so we can get you new clothes." Chi chi smiled.

"Well we're out." The guys stated and walked out the room.

"Chi Chi-Chan you don't have to go to the trouble." Tohru said in tiny voice.

"To late Bulma to care of it all ready." She smiled

"How so? How did you swing that?" She asked

"Secret well its about 11 pm so u can get some rest be ready for school tomorrow." She said

"Ok goodnight Chi Chi-Chan and thank you." Tohru smiled and waved as chi chi-Chan walked out the room. Tohru pondered about her upcoming future. Will he come back?

*On the roof*

"What are you doing here girl?" Gogeta asked

"Watching the stars." She answered

"Hmm right, Go to bed we got school to tomorrow." He smirked

"One question, Why do float so much?" She asked

"I'm a saiyen we naturally levitate." He explained.

"Oh ok, Good night Gogeta." She said walking back into the house and to the room.

*Next morning*

"Good morning." Tohru said to every one. They either looked and grunted and the other responded with a good morning.

"So Tohru are you ready to go?" Goku asked getting up.

"Yes but don't worry about it I can get there." Tohru smiled. Goku smiled as well and she ran out the door.

"Chi what are we gonna do?" Goku asked his wife.

"I don't know. I see that she has immense power and I see that Gogeta has a little crush on her." Chi chi giggled

"What about Gogeta?" Gogeta asked grinning.

"Nothing hurry up your gonna be late." Chi chi chided

"Yea yeah." He walked out the enormous house and walked down street.

-END CHAPTER 1-

I hoped you liked it.

BYE BYE.


	2. Tohru's Rebirth

Gogeta's New Rebirth.

Summary: What if Gogeta was and actual being not just a mix of Goku and Vegeta. He got his own girl a fairy (using winx club transformations). She fell from the sky and he fell in love. Includes lots of fighting, Hatred and Romance.

Pairings: Goku 21/Chichi 19

Vegeta 21/Bulma 19

Gogeta 19/Tohru 17

Last time:

"_I don't know. I see that she has immense power and I see that Gogeta has a little crush on her." Chi chi giggled_

"_What about Gogeta?" Gogeta asked grinning._

"_Nothing hurry up your gonna be late." Chi chi chided_

"_Yea yeah." He walked out the enormous house and walked down street._

Start:

*School*

"Good morning. You must be Tohru, Well here's your schedule." A lady said handing here the schedule and then she walked to classroom. Room 213, algebra taught by Dr. Walker and she knocked on the door.

"Come in." was a faint noise.

"Hello." Tohru greeted. She walked in the room and a collective gasp went throughout the room. When she came in her usual knee length hair was in a two tight ponytails with hair framing her face. She was a natural purple headed girl. She has blue eyes and black streaks through her hair. She wore a jean miniskirt and a black long sleeved shirt and it had the word gorgeous in sparkled letters. She wore black boots with silver buckles on them. She turned around and smiled.

"Good morning my name is Tohru Mizuki." She bowed lightly. She heard a collection of Catcalls from guys, from the back you saw icy blue eyes angering at the sight of those pigs. Tohru took a seat next to Gohan and she smiled at him. Soon as it came the school day had ended.

*Outside*

A group of girls had approached her as she was sitting on the ground under the shade of the tree. They did not look happy.

"Hey bitch!" one girl named Ami said

"…" she got no response from Tohru.

"Bitch." The girl said again

"I'm sorry I don't respond to such inadequate people who have to resort to cursing to get someone's attention." Tohru remarked.

"Really we came to warn you to stay away from Gogeta he belongs to us." Rei chided

"Should I be scared?" Tohru remarked

"You should." Lori said next

"Not sorry girls but your gonna have to try harder. You don't scare me." Tohru said happily

"Now if you'll excuse me." She said laying back.

"Leave." Tohru stated

Ami raised her hand to backhand her when a hand caught it.

"Don't you dare." The voice called out

"Gogeta-kun." The fangirl said

"Don't touch her." He threw her hand away and the fangirl's scurried off.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I'm alright, she didn't hit me." Tohru smiled taking the hand he offered and stood up.

He had pinned her to the tree and nibbled on her ear. She moaned and started to pant.

"Tohru." He groaned out he then smashed his lips against hers in swift motion that erupted a gasp from her mouth causing her to open her mouth. He smirked against her lips and she began to push back as his tongue swirled around hers. But she knew that she would not win this battle in dominance since he was the dominant one. His hands circled her waist and her arms circle his strong neck. He was well built probably from all that fighting. She moaned as his tongue hit a sweet spot in her mouth. He slowly receded and let her breathe. He looked into her eyes, his icy blue eyes bore into her ocean blue ones.

"Tohru are you afraid of me." He said his spiky head leaning on her shoulder.

"Never. Should I be?" She questioned

"Yes." He said sadly

"I'm not afraid because you wouldn't hurt me or anyone in you family or friends." She smiled

"What do mean?" He asked

"You wouldn't hurt your friends or family right?" She asked slightly

"No never." He grumbled into her shoulder.

She grabbed his head and made him stare straight in her face.

"Then I have no reason to fear you." She smiled softly

"Thank you." He smiled

*At home*

"Welcome home Tohru!" chi chi-Chan said

"Thank you. Oh is this Gochi?" Tohru asked as her silk hair fell over her shoulder as she placed her book bag on the floor. She picked up the little girl and smiled. The young little girl had big bright brown eyes filled with innocence. She smiled at Tohru and Tohru saw the mini-dragon ball on her head on top of a hat.

"So Chi Chi-Chan was you planning to take her on her walk?" Tohru asked

"Yes I will be back in an hour."

"Alright then see ya later." Tohru waved and smiled.

*Outside*

'_Hmm that's Kakarots daughter, I must have her that's what our leader requires.'_ the mysterious man said

"Mama where are we going, where are you taking me?" Gochi asked sweetly.

"So your kakarots daughter?" Nappa asked

"What do you want? I thought you were dead!" Chi-Chi exclaimed her hair flying wildly in the wind.

"So she is kakarots daughter I'll be taking her." He snatched her up only to by hit by a beam of light.

"Wait what the fuck! Who did that?" he asked

"ME!" Tohru yelled

"And you are?" Nappa asked

"Tohru Mizuki." She transformed and launched a purple beam at his stomach. He dodged at slapped her through the wall of the house. He kneed Chi-Chi in the stomach.

"Bitches. Come on brat." Nappa growled

"Uh huh I'm staying with my mommy." She whimpered

He growled and snatched her and flew off.

"Somebody stop him." Chi-chi called out. She was met with silence.

"Dammit Tohru." She growled angrily

"Hey I was bitch slapped through a wall, what's your excuse?" Tohru groaned

"I was kneed in the stomach." Chi-Chi growled out.

"What's wrong?" Yamcha asked

"Gochi is gone, I'm going after her!" Tohru flew after him.

"Hey what's going on out here?" Krillin asked.

"Gochi is gone." Chi-Chi wailed

"What do you mean gone?" Goku asked his wife.

"Nappa took her." She wailed big fat tears

"Where is Tohru?" Gogeta asked

"She's gone after him, all on her own." She wailed

"Chi-Chi I-" Goku was interrupted by the sight of Gogeta flying past them looking for the battleground.

*With Nappa!*

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Gochi cried

"Shut up!" Nappa yelled. She continued to wail. Nappa stopped when he felt a power level rising and coming closer. The said power level twisted and land safely on the ground.

"Nappa give her back!!!" Tohru yelled.

"Not a chance." He grinned. Tohru flew in to the air Nappa quickly following her she took her stance in the air and growled at him. He smirked and took his. She threw three punches and he had dodged them. She put her hands in the kamehameha position and shot a beam of light rapid fire.

"Sacred Light!!!" She yelled out. The light came for him and he punched it out the way.

"Bitch please.." he grinned

It hit a small hill that had bird tree occupying it. Tohru yelled and flew toward the falling eggs, she scooped them up and flew them to a hill where they wouldn't get hurt. Their mother licked her cheek and nestled over her nest.

"NAPPA!" Tohru yelled out. She flew back to him with her purple wings fluttering behind her. He flew toward her so fast she couldn't keep up. He hit her twice in her stomach three times in her back and tore off one of her wings. She screamed in pain and hit the ground with a hard thud. The pod that held Gochi burst open and the Gochi flew out.

"STOP BEATING UP MY AUNTIE!!!!!" Gochi yelled she jumped out of the pod and landed a hard head butt to Nappa's chest.

"Gochi?" Tohru groaned out

"hmm." Gochi said

"Gochi." Tohru groaned again

"Auntie." She cried.

"Flying Stratus." Stratus was her own white cloud and it came to pick up it's master. She picked up Gochi and placed her on stratus.

"Stratus take her to Kami House and Gochi Get Vegeta and Goku." Tohru groaned out.

"Auntie!!!" Gochi said as Status flew off.

"Gochi-Chan." _'Be safe _Tohru thought as she drifted into unconsciousness.

*Gogeta*

"Damn what the hell was she thinking?" He was flying to the battle grounds in record speed. HE arrived to find her unconscious and a cloud flying past him. He didn't pay any heed to it. It past him in a hurry but he felt tears on his face. He was upset HIS girl was on the ground bleeding half to death.

"NAPPA!!!" He yelled and elbowed Nappa straight in the face.

"Ahh Gogeta you are here now. So let me guess I've hurt your bitch and you want revenge." Nappa sneered. His armor was torn and he had cuts all over and that was Nappa.

"Don't get cocky Nappa." Gogeta threw 18 straight left, right, and uppercuts to Nappa's face chest and neck area.

"I'm not it's just that your little girlfriend isn't a saiyen therefore she is no use to me or our race." Nappa chided

"That means nothing to me." Gogeta voice fell on deaf ears by tohru.

'_Not a saiyen'_

_*Flashback*_

"_Girl get out of here your no saiyen." A man named Qui yelled_

"_I am to!" Tohru yelled back_

"_You don't know the secret. HAHA this is excellent! Allow me to tell you, your mother was a 2 cent whore, and your father was neither a saiyen nor your mother was either. So you became human, How you got fairy powers is easy. It was a spell a witch put on you so that maybe you may survive in the world." He sneered at her crumpled body that lay like a heap upon the cold tile._

"_But I have to stay this is my home."_

"_Find a new one." Frieza stated_

"_But-"_

"_But nothing! You're a disgrace to our planet. Your not a saiyen or an alien. Your human with magic powers that's it." Frieza yelled_

_Realization dawned on her she was human with wings, that's it. Her life was a lie what her parents told her was a lie. She was insignificant, with that thought she ran, ran far away and off the planet leaving the rest to laugh after her. _

_*Flashback end*_

She woke up feeling something slip between her lips. It was the shape of a bean and she bit into it, a few seconds later she hopped up in full recovery.

"You feel better?" Gogeta asked

"I feel fine thanks to you." She smiled

"Good because we have to have a long talk young lady." He smirked

"You reprimand me like you're my father." She growled

"Yea-Yea see if you can keep up _**Little Girl.**_" He taunted and shot off like a rocket

"Hey come back!" She yelled shooting off after him. She had become fatigued and collapsed in his arms. He smiled and whispered to her."I'm so proud of you." He kissed her forehead and flew to Kami house.

*Kami House*

Gogeta landed on the sand with a soft tap and was carrying Tohru bridal style. He looked at her sleeping face and smile to himself.

"Oh my god, what happen to her?" 18 asked

"She's just tired." Gogeta said smiling.

"I don't blame her she's a strong willed one at that." Chi-Chi said holding Gochi. Gochi cooed a small smile.

"Auntie alive?" Gochi asked

"Yes she is sweetie." Chi-Chi said. Gochi had pushed her arms out and kissed Tohru's cheek causing her to stir.

"Mmn" Tohru groaned. She opened her eye's and smiled to her niece. She held out her and hand grasped Gochi hand in hers. Tohru smiled and closed her eyes again. She fell back into a deep slumber.

"I'll take her to her room." Gogeta stated, without giving anyone a chance to object.

"Dammit Tohru I told you to keep out of trouble." He told her. She looked at him and smirked and laughed at him.

"I couldn't help it! You weren't there and Gochi was stolen so I went to go help." Tohru said, She had a brilliant smile on her face and her eyes sparkled.

"Don't do it again." He commanded

"Your wish is my command master." She laughed

"So you agree to be my mistress." He stated laughing walking out the door.

'_Pervert'_

-End Chapter 2-

Sorry I was late I promised Wednesday and its Thursday sorry guys but I want to thank my sister for being my first and only reviewer thank you sis I love you!

XxOcean space Belong with MexX


	3. Bulma's Rebith

Gogeta's New Rebirth.

Summary: What if Gogeta was and actual being not just a mix of Goku and Vegeta. He got his own girl a fairy (using winx club transformations). She fell from the sky and he fell in love. Includes lots of fighting, Hatred and Romance.

Pairings: Goku 21/Chichi 19

Vegeta 21/Bulma 19

Gogeta 19/Tohru 17 r usi

Krillin 19/ 18-19

NOTICE: All girls will get their wings one way or another, that Includes 18 as well. Lemon in this chapter as well.

Last time:

"_I couldn't help it! You weren't there and Gochi was stolen so I went to go help." Tohru said, She had a brilliant smile on her face and her eyes sparkled._

"_Don't do it again." He commanded_

"_Your wish is my command master." She laughed_

"_So you agree to be my mistress." He stated laughing walking out the door._

'_Pervert'_

Story Start:

The sun peaked over the horizon and giggled a good morning along the wind. Bulma woke up out of dreamless sleep from under her satin blue silk covers. She smiled at the sun and opened her window. She saw little birds nestle on her window sill. Her blue hair slid over her shoulders as she yawned. She stepped out the bed and walked to the bathroom. She combed her hair, brushed her teeth, took a shower and changed clothes. She walked down the corridor of her second floor and sashayed down the stairs.

"Good Morning mom!" Bulma said hugging her mother.

"Oh good morning dear. Your handsome prince is waiting for you in the gravity room." Her mother said quickly.

"Right. But mom, remember he is not my prince." Bulma chided walking out of the kitchen. She walked to gravity room she previously worked on the other day that he broke.

"Good morning Vegeta." She said sighing

"Woman, I need more training bots." He demanded

She sighed and just walked out the room. She heard a knock at the door and ran to it. When she opened it she saw Tohru. She was clad in a black long sleeved shirt, a blue pleated skirt with a black rim. Her hair was in two ponytails and she wore black and blue platforms. She stepped in the house and sat at the coffee table.

"Bulma-Chan what seems to be the problem?" Tohru asked looking concerned.

"Vegeta he is impossible! He I- wait what are you doing?" Bulma paused and asked

Tohru started to sprinkle a little purple fairy dust on Bulma's body and she started to glow.

"When the time is right you will awaken what was hidden and continue to understand what you need to do." Tohru explained in strange like trance.

"Tohru, Hey Tohru are you there?" Bulma called

"Oh sorry, so you were saying about Vegeta?" Tohru said

"He has a huge ego that matches Seto kaiba from yugioh. He never is satisfied with me." She picked a tool box and started to work on a robot.

"Here this more simple. Bulma repeat after me Enchantix Restoration Fairy Dust." Tohru instructed.

"Enchantix Restoration Fairy Dust!" Bulma waved her fingers over the robot and it repaired itself by the hand of blue fairy dust.

"Awesome. You know I think Vegeta likes you." Tohru said with a wave of her hand.

"That's not funny." Bulma said upset.

"I'll bet he makes his move tonight!" Tohru said laughing.

"Bet!" Bulma shook her hand with Tohru's. Tohru stood up and walked to the door, and waved to Bulma.

"It's ok Bulma. You'll be fine, I have faith in you." Tohru said walking in the sunshine. Bulma turned around and walked into a hard chest. The flame haired man looked furious.

"Woman where are my training bots?" He growled

She should have known that's when he makes his presence known is when he wants something. She looked at him and sighed. She waved her hand and the bots came floating in. He looked astonished but it disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Here are your little toys." She said smirking walking past him. He grabbed her by her arm and slammed her into the wall.

"Let me go, Vegeta!" Bulma groaned.

"I don't think so." Vegeta whispered in her ear with a growl. He pinned her to the wall in a blink of a eye and his mouth crushed against hers. She gasped when she felt his hands slip and cup her butt. His tongue shot in her mouth and stroked hers. He coaxed her pink treasure out to play. She moaned in his mouth as it stroked and created a pleasure she never new existed. He let her breathe and smirked at her flushed figure.

"So woman?" he asked smirking

"Nani?" she groaned as his hand roamed her body. His hands grazed over her flower and her scent spiked. His tail twitched as he grazed it again and her scent spiked 10-fold.

'_I'll have to remember that'_

She tried to struggle out of his hold and he growled to keep her still. She instantly calmed down and he picked her up bridal style. He carried her up the stair and down the corridor to her room.

*Tohru*

She flew across the sky to get closer to Kami house. She flew past the trees and the lush forest. She saw a fight going on between Yamcha and Krillin and she immediately flew to them. She landed on the ground in a cloud of dust.

"What the hell is going on?" Tohru yelled

"I found out the reason why Yamcha has been ignoring Bulma all the damn time." Krillin growled looking at a smirking Yamcha.

"What's the reason?" Tohru said walking to Yamcha sliding her hand down his neck.

"Cheating on Bulma." Krillin stated

"Really. KYA!" She pushed Yamcha's head forward and kneed his stomach. She round housed kicked him and upper-cutted him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gogeta yelled as he landed gracefully on the ground.

"Yamcha's cheating on Bulma." Tohru said calmly. She turned and looked at Gogeta. He had on his usual Gi which consisted of his white pants and red half jacket.

"Really?" Gogeta snatched Yamcha up by his Gi collar. He smirked and winked at her.

"Yup!" she smiled winking back. She walked into the forest and Gogeta smiled at her. He drug Yamcha into the forest all you heard was a scream then it became quiet. Tohru smiled and waved and shot off to the darkness of the forest.

"Damn that's a wonderful girl!" Gogeta said. He dragged Yamcha's unconscious body to the river and dumped him. Yamcha came back up sputtering water.

"What the hell!" Yamcha cried.

"You better pretend to be unconscious less you want another beating." Gogeta growled out maliciously narrowing his eyes. Yamcha slumped back in fake unconsciousness.

"That's what I thought!" Gogeta grunted.

"So Gogeta, what's up with you and Tohru?" Krillin asked

"Hmm not sure, I'm starting to think she likes me but she's scared to admit it." he groaned out. The wind blew and the scent of wildflowers and strawberries came back. Tohru landed safely on the ground and in her hand was a plate of food for Krillin and Gogeta .

"Guys chi-chi-Chan asked me to bring these to you! I better check up on Bulma to!" She stated and then she thought about it. Maybe I shouldn't she thought.

*Bulma & Vegeta*

He pushed her against the wall of her room and crushed his mouth to hers. They were locked in an tight embrace that could have crushed the universe in their hands. She slid off his training uniform top with little difficulty. She rubbed her hand up his chest and then back down to his abs. He slid off her white tank top over her head. His mouth traveled down to her delicious C-cup breast. He tore off her black lace bra.

"Hey you tore my bra and it was my favorite one." She stated. He took one of the breasts into his mouth and sucked gently on it; she moaned out a quiet Vegeta and squirmed under him. His hand slid down her toned flat stomach and rested between her folds. She panted and groaned as he continued to stroke her clit. His mouth let go of her bruised breast and slipped to her clit as well. His tongue wrapped around it and gave it a push.

She screamed out in pleasure and cried out his name. His tongue slid inside her and pushed in and out rapid fire. She screamed as she clutched on to his hair as she came. Once she started to catch her breath, Vegeta plunged into her wet core. She gasped out in pleasure and in pain. He had stretched her so much. Sure she had been with Yamcha but it has never been like this. He continued to thrust into her as she continued to groan and moan.

"Onna tell the world who us fucking you so good!" Vegeta demanded as he continued to thrust into her.

"V-VegetTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" She screamed as she and he came. She was breathing so hard that she almost missed the pain in her neck. It subsided and the warmth that it had left and went to sleep.

"Good night Vegeta." She whispered and she to went to sleep.

*Tohru*

She walked down the lush field to see a small wild cat cuddled up to its mother. She smiled at the sight as it made her feel at home. The small kitten stretched and meowed. She walked up to the small gathering. She grinned a Goku like grin and lay down next to them. She smiled contently as she saw a small paw and a head of a baby tiger, an arctic tiger with icy blue eyes. Tohru released a small cute yawn.

"Meow." The tiger released.

"Aww you are too cute!" Tohru squealed

"Thank you; you are the first fairy to compliment my kittens. We have met many nice people but none of them have ever complimented her." The tigress stated.

"But why not?" She asked used to the fact that there are talking animals that speak the words of men.

"They think that we will attack and we will only if we feel threatened." She explained.

The tigress looked at Tohru with such fire and intensity, but Tohru did not falter. She looked back with a certain spark in her eyes. Finally the tigress smiled and nodded to the small tiger that was laying on her. The small tiger stood up and walked to her.

"Hello my name is Mulan." The tiger bowed and smiled at her.

"I am Tohru nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and Mulan took it.

"I shall be your guardian, I can change my size and I can fly. But at this point in time I shall stay my current size for your convenience." She explained

"That is fine. Thank you mistress tigress I shall treat her with the utmost care and compassion."

"I do not doubt that, be on your way now." She motioned with her paw. Tohru and Mulan smiled and flew out of the clearing. Mistress tigress smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Tohru flew back to chi-chi's house to find Gogeta sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" She smiled walking through the front door.

"YO!" HE grinned.

Mulan was currently hid in Tohru's front shirt. She poked out her little head and smirked at the attraction she felt between the two.

"Mou Tohru-Chan, your breast are to big I can't breath." She smirked when she felt and saw Tohru's face heat up.

"Mulan-Chan!" She fumed at her. Gogeta was laughing so hard he didn't even notice that the little kitten had even made the statement.

"Gogeta we have school tomorrow right?" Tohru asked still red from the comment.

"Yea so you better turn in early." He smirked

"Yes master, your wish is my command." She huffed and walked up to her room.

"She still admits to being my mistress." He said quietly

"I heard that!"

'_Oh and I'll make her scream master all night long.' _He thought with a smirk.

*Next day 7:30*

Tohru shot up from her sleep and Mulan groggily woke up. Tohru ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She threw on a pair of black jeans with the words Tohru is the best in italics on her butt and down her legs. She put on a red shirt that had ripples on the sides and a split across the breast, and red and black heels with her hair down. She grabbed Mulan and said a quick good morning to everyone then ran outside. She tossed Mulan in the air and she transformed into a big twin-tailed tiger, Tohru hopped on and shot off to school. She arrived to school 5 minutes early. She jumped off of Mulan and landed safely on the ground. Mulan transformed back to the small kitten she was and landed in Tohru's arms. She proceeded to make her way inside the building. Her hair swished with the wind.

"So what do you think Mulan? Do you like the school?" Tohru asked her companion.

"It's ok. Hey look there is Gogeta that's his name right." Mulan asked

"Yes that's him." Tohru sighed. He was surrounded by girls as usual. Tohru smiled grimly and walked past him. _Why does it hurt to see him with those girls? I don't love him right? Oh who am I kidding I love the boy. It just hurts so much. But I guess that's what you get when you let your heart win. _

She walked into her first class and sat down next to Gogeta's supposed seat. Let's see if he sits here today. Gogeta walked through the door and spotted her, he waved and smiled. Her heart fluttered.

"What's up Tohru?" He asked smirking.

"Class settle down we have a new student! Her name is."

"My name is Kisara Mizuki. You can call me Chibi." She had on a purple pleated skirt with a white rim, a white spaghetti strapped shirt, purple half jacket and black thigh high boots. Her hair was in two ponytails.

"Onee-Chan?" Tohru whispered

"Tohru what's the matter?" Gogeta asked holding her.

"Nothing I didn't expect to see my sister here at my school, I don't even know anymore." She sighed out.

"You can sit behind Tohru." The teacher motioned.

"So little sister this is where you've been hiding?" Kisara asked

"I have not been hiding I'm being careful." Tohru stated back.

"Have you seen Frieza? I heard through the galaxy he came looking to kill you." Kisara asked

"Yes he was but this guy, Gogeta saved me." She smirked looking at Gogeta's innocent features.

_I can almost see it_

_The dream I'm dreaming_

_There's a voice inside my head _

_Saying you'll never reach it._

Tohru was sitting that song flowing through her head. I don't know but it relates to me. I think my sister showing up here has something to do with Gogeta.

_There's always gonna be another mountain._

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be and uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to loose_

Maybe…

"Class you are dismissed." Tohru shot out of the classroom.

"What's up with her?" Gogeta asked.

Kisara looked away and smiled sadly. _'I'm sorry little sister.'_

*Tohru*

She ran out the school and Mulan jumped out of her shirt.

"Tohru what is the matter with you? Your constant change happened when your sister showed up."

"My sister was the reason I was sent here. I didn't want to leave her because she always took care of me. But I had to leave to learn to actually spread my wings and fly. After I left my parents were murdered. I was the laughing stock on my planet. So I left I wasn't important and I didn't matter." Tohru said.

"That's not true. You're very important to me. I love you Tohru." Mulan said

"Thank you that makes me very happy." Tohru said holding Mulan. The thoughts of I can finally be someone was crushed as soon as it left her mind. It was placed with a new thought, but will I ever love.

"Tohru what are you doing out here?" Bulma asked walking up to her.

"Bulma?" Tohru gasped and cried into Bulma's chest. She kept crying until there was nothing left and she fell asleep.

"Your Bulma right? Here put her on my back and climb on I'll take her home." Mulan changed and Bulma nodded. They took off at the speed of light.

*Capsule corp.*

Mulan carried Tohru up the stairs on he back to a guest room.

"Mulan what's wrong with Tohru?" Bulma asked

"To much stress. Its killing her spirit, and her crush on Gogeta plus her sister showing up. Doesn't make it any better."

"I wonder?" Bulma started

"Wonder what."

"Her sister is the cause of her leaving her planet right? So they need to talk." Bulma said.

*Gogeta*

The usual sluts were hanging off him and he was blandly ignoring them.

Tohru where are you? He began to ponder if he had feelings for the beautiful girl they called tohru. Of course he did, HE kissed her didn't he? He called her his didn't he?

*Capsule Corp.*

There was a knock at the door and Bulma rushed too answer it. Kisara stood on the other side.

"Can I see my sister?" Kisara asked anxiously

"Yes please come in." Bulma opened the door wider so kisara could come in. Kisara walked in the door and up the stairs.

"Tohru I think it's time I tell you what really happened on our planet." Kisara said sitting on the bed when she walked through the door of the guest room.

"It all started when…." She started and a crash was heard.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

-End chapter 3-

Preview for the next chapter.

"Enchantix!"

"No I can't transform!"

"I stopped your transformation! Hahaha!"

Bye guys! Oh yea I'm loving the reviews


	4. ChiChi's Rebirth

Gogeta's New Rebirth.

Summary: What if Gogeta was and actual being not just a mix of Goku and Vegeta. He got his own girl a fairy (using winx club transformations). She fell from the sky and he fell in love. Includes lots of fighting, Hatred and Romance.

Pairings: Goku 21/Chichi 19 Red

Vegeta 21/Bulma 19 Blue

Gogeta 19/Tohru 17 Purple

Krillin 19/ 18-19 Silver

NOTICE: All girls will get their wings one way or another, that Includes 18 as well.

_Last time:_

"_Yes please come in." Bulma opened the door wider so kisara could come in. Kisara walked in the door and up the stairs. _

"_Tohru I think it's time I tell you what really happened on our planet." Kisara said sitting on the bed when she walked through the door of the guest room._

"_It all started when…." She started and a crash was heard._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

Story Start:

"What's going on Chi?" Bulma asked as she heard the scream.

"I think kisara is hurt." Chi-Chi said. She looked up and sighed_, 'I'll never get my wings'_. Tohru flew downstairs and landed on Bulma's chest.

"Kisara is hurt!" Tohru sobbed in Bulma's chest.

"Told you!" Chi-Chi said. Tohru sobbed and slid down to the ground. She stood back up and flew back upstairs. Bulma transformed into her fairy outfit. It consisted of blue tube-top and white daisy dukes with a silver belt. She had blue thigh high boots with white stripes at the top of the boots. Her wings were sliver and shaped like Flora's. She flew up after Tohru and left chi-chi at the bottom of the stairs.

Chi-Chi sensed another presence hiding in the room, she bolted up the stairs and stopped at the supposed room. The presence was non other than Radditz. She gasped when he started up a ki ball and Chi-Chi jumped in front of it to save Tohru and Bulma. Chi-Chi glowed and she shot out a red beam.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. Goku, Gogeta, and Vegeta arrived to see Chi-Chi's blast. After her attack was done, she fell backwards unconscious into Goku's arms. She smiled at the thought at being in his arms again. Tohru turned around and shot a blast at Radditz. It disintegrated his body in a straight shot. He groaned and disappeared. Nappa growled and shot a blast at Bulma, Vegeta punched the blast out the way. She smiled at him and he smirked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tohru changed back to her regular clothes.

"Enchantix!" Tohru tried to yell out.

"I can't transform!" Bulma said. She changed back as well.

"Why not?!" Chi-Chi asked alarm

"I disabled your powers." Nappa called out laughing. Chi-Chi groaned and stood up, she started to cry and sob. Her body started to glow a bright red and her clothes disappeared. Her glow originated from the middle of her chest. Ribbons shot out and flew around her body. She smiled at Nappa and grabbed onto his arms. Goku was going to call after her but was stopped by Vegeta with a hand on his shoulder and a shake of the head. Chi-Chi walked up to Nappa and smiled.

"I can make you better. Your heart is still clouded we can be friends if you trust me?" She smiled at him. He smirked as he started to light ki ball at her. She gasped and stepped back her threw the ki ball at her. She waved her arm and a force field made the ball bounce off of it. His smirk faded and she emitted a large red light that disintegrated his body. After the light died she fell back with her fairy outfit on. She fell back into Goku's arms. She smiled slightly.

"Goku I did I'm a fairy now." She smiled before she fell into a light sleep. Bulma, Kisara, and Tohru smiled. Tohru truly did awaken the powers within them, they were burdens no more. Vegeta walked up to Tohru and put his hand on the top of her head and smiled.

"Good Job little sister." This was scary; Vegeta never smiles unless someone about to get killed.

"That's right that's his baby sister. Not biologically but he treats her like one me as well." Kisara explained. She sat down on the small wooden chair and let out a sigh.

"Tohru I'm going to tell you what happened and why you were sent here. It all started when you were four. Mom had started to drink sake more than she should have and she became an alcoholic. Father as you know was human and he worked hard to make ends meet. He owed Frieza a great deal of money. But sadly he could not pay. A lot of people had debts to Frieza that they couldn't pay. Since he couldn't get his payment he destroyed all human races on planet Vegeta and left the saiyens for dead. After our parents were murdered as a warning before all this, you ran and flew off the planet. I couldn't take care of you anymore. I was told by the king and queen to teach you until you were sixteen. I took you a year to get to earth so I did my job. Tohru you have people that love you, embrace it and don't run anymore. So the saiyen race was wiped out and Tohru ran and that's when she was found by you guys." Kisara took a deep breath. She smiled at Tohru and Tohru flew into her arms sobbing lightly.

"Nii-Chan thank you arigato!" Kisara started to glow and a silver glow and she had Silver Star on her chest.

"Nii-Chan you got your charmix."

"Well I'll be damned I guess they didn't need our help." Goku said and laughed.

"I guess not Kakarott." Vegeta smirked and turned his back. Tohru waved goodbye and flew out the window. Chi-chi smiled at Bulma and flew out the front door. Kisara just smiled and waved, she disappeared in feathers.

"I wish they would stop doing that!" Bulma grunted out. Goku followed chi-chi's example and went out the front door. He waved goodbye and left. The night was cold and dark, but it was serene in 18's perspective. She was looking for Krillin. Tohru landed on the ground in front of her with her back turned. 18 walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Do you know a guy named Krillin?" She asked the purple hair girl. Tohru turned around and blinked twice. She was very pretty, short blonde hair with dark blue irises. She adorned a red tank top with black jeans and red and black sneakers.

"Yea I know him; Do you need him for something?" Tohru asked innocently. She smiled at this young blonde woman.

"I need to speak with him." She said.

"Well what's your name first then we will go from there."

"I'm sorry my name is 18."

"Tohru Mizuki at your service Ms.18." Tohru giggled knowing that was a total kisara type response.

"Well alright then. Tohru where is Krillin?" she asked again.

"Well he is staying at master Roshi's house. You could find him there. I'm heading there myself. Mulan!!!!" Tohru called out. A furry little baby tiger flew out of the sky.

"Tohru-Chan where have you been Gogeta's worried sick about you." She chided

"I know I know. Gomen Gomen naisai." She said scratching the back of her head.

"Mulan can you carry my friend 18 on your back and we will go to master Roshi's house. Alright?" Tohru smiled.

"Alright 18 just climb on when your ready." Mulan transformed and became the size of a small house. 18 climbed on Mulan and they took off to master Roshi's house. They landed on the island, that was colored with lights of many colors.

'_I wonder what its lit up for?_'18 thought. Mulan landed with a loud thud.

"So much for cat like grace." Tohru smirked and walked into the house, inside stood a lavender headed boy. His hair stood at his shoulders with deep blue eyes. Kisara looked shy and smiled at Tohru. She walked over and gave Tohru a hug. Mulan walked in the room slightly smaller but still transformed. The room consisted of Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, 18, Gogeta, Kisara, Master Roshi, Oolong, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Gochi and Videl.

"Minna, this is Mulan." Tohru gestured to the tigress.

"She's your guardian." Goku pointed out. 18 stepped forward out the shadows. A gasp spread across the room. There the blond stood and smiled.

"Hey." She grunted with the usual I'm to cool for you attitude. She walked up to Krillin and kissed him on the cheek. His face heated up and could be described as a tomato. She smiled at him and turned around.

"Thank you for giving me a life." She stated before she went to talk to Tohru.

Tohru smiled and threw up a thumb up sign. Tohru was distraught, who was this stranger? Why is he here?

"Ne, Nii-Chan?" Tohru started

"Nani?" Vegeta looked at her.

"Who is he? The lavender haired guy." Tohru said pointing at said person.

"He's my son from the future. Trunks that's his name." The said boy turned around and smiled. Kisara looked astounded. Tohru grinned slyly, She's gonna play match maker.

"Kisara-Chan your blushing and your face is turning all red." Tohru pointed out. Smirking slightly she pushed Kisara toward trunks. Tohru smirked and excused herself to the outside but not without receiving a glare from her sister. Tohru slid to the outside and sat on a rock. Her hair had been let down from her two ponytailed styles and blew in the wind. She smiled as the breeze kissed her skin and swirled around her. Her heart was set at a steady pace and she lowered her ki to not cause any unnecessary attention. She smiled again at the fact that she had a companion, her sister was back and in love, her powers awakened everyone else's. She was so calm until she had a premonition.

_*Premonition*_

"_Where is Gohan, Gogeta, and Goten?" Chi-chi asked._

"_Where is my Trunks and Vegeta to?" Bulma said_

_Krillin started to get worried about the bad news that was coming to those unsuspecting ears._

"_Goku." Krillin started and he looked sadden._

"_Goku where are my son's?" Chi-Chi asked regarding Gogeta as her son as well._

_There was a heart wrenching silence and it killed mostly everyone to know something was wrong._

"_Come on Goku." Krillin started_

"_What I have to tell you isn't easy to say right now but, Goten and Trunks are going to be alright. But Vegeta, Gohan, and Gogeta are dead." Tohru, Chi-Chi, Videl and Bulma gasped at the heart wrenching news._

"_Majin Buu destroyed them both." _

"_But Gohan he can't be .He just can't" Videl started_

"_Gogeta can't be gone it's not possible." Tohru stated tears welling up in her eye and her bangs shadowing her eyes as well. Chi-Chi fainted._

"_Vegeta." Bulma cried out in a whisper._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VEGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bulma cried to the skies._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Her and Tohru cried out together as Yamcha tried to console them. _

"_No how can this be? I love him." Videl's tear dropped into a puddle of water. _

"_Gohan." She said in a soft whisper._

_*Premonition End*_

'_What does this mean is this the coming future?' _She stepped off the rock and transformed into her fairy form. She stood on her toes like a ballet dancer and spun like one. She jumped onto the water and performed Pas de deux and waltz of flowers. The others walked out and began to marvel at her beauty. The spun six times before she leapt into the air with a powerful jump. She began to understand the meaning of the premonition its to help her learn to cope with it earlier. She loved Gogeta but couldn't say anything, she stopped and posed in a split with her face to her knee. She heard everyone clap at her performance.

"Arigato minna." Tohru said as she bowed. They continued to clap for her.

"You know she remind me of princess tutu." Bulma pointed out. Tohru visibly stiffened and paled. That kind of praise was the best she has ever heard before. Gogeta walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her wait. He whispered so softly into her ear 'That was beautiful.' He tilted her head up and kissed her softly on the lips. She melted into the kiss, and smiled against his lips. He released her from his steel grip. Claps erupted around them and she blushed a healthy red. Gogeta grinned, Goku like and wrapped his tail and arm around her waist. He bent down to her ear and whispered.

"_I'll make you scream master all night long."_

He smirked at her flushed figure, all the males shot knowing looks at him. She blushed and took to the skies.

"Come on try to catch me. Oh catch me if you can." She giggled and shot off into the skies.

"Use protection!" kisara yelled smirking. Tohru heard her and screamed, she flew back and hit kisara in the back with a light purple beam. Kisara dodged it and smiled, Tohru flew after Gogeta.

"Goku do you think they will be alright?" Kisara asked

"Oh them they will be fine."

End Chapter 4

Hey I hoped you like it! Its dedicated to my Mulan-nii-san and her boyfriend severian May their love live on forever. I love you guys!

Quote for this month: Its takes a good person to cry but it takes a real person to say why.

Ja ne Bye!

Ducky-Chan out


	5. Kisara's Rebirth

Gogeta's New Rebirth.

Summary:What if Gogeta was and actual being not just a mix of Goku and Vegeta. He got his own girl a fairy (using winx club transformations).She fell from the sky and he fell in love. Includes lots of fighting, Hatred and Romance.

Pairings: Goku 21/Chichi 1Red

Vegeta 21/Bulma 1Blue

Gogeta 19/Tohru 17 Purple

Krillin 19/ 18-1Silver

Ahiru-17/Fakir- 18

Rue-17/Mytho-17

NOTICE: All girls will get their wings one way or another, that Includes 18 as well. Ahiru is princess tutu and Rue is princess Kraehe without all the evil and stuff. And the people in hell will be watching and commenting and stuff so humor there as well. Its in italics, bold, and underlined.

Dedication: Rain on my heart, King Severian, and Rawan-nii-chan

Last time:

He smirked at her flushed figure, all the males shot knowing looks at him. She blushed and took to the skies.

"Come on try to catch me. Oh catch me if you can." She giggled and shot off into the skies.

"Use protection!" kisara yelled smirking. Tohru heard her and screamed, she flew back and hit kisara in the back with a light purple beam. Kisara dodged it and smiled, Tohru flew after Gogeta.

"Goku do you think they will be alright?" Kisara asked

"Oh them they will be fine."

Now:

Once upon a time there was time where peace existed. That peace was destroyed by two androids, 17 and 18. 18 was spared and was given another chance at life but 17 was not so lucky. 18 started out her new life with nothing to go by. She was used to destruction and that's about it. Compassion and feelings are something totally new to her. She pondered those thoughts and continued to walk around the city trying to find a meaning about life. Unusually she was met with an answer.

_Try to open your newly given heart to the possibilities that have been opened for you._

She sighed when she heard it and did'nt understand it. The thought about the possibilities have made her body quiver in fear. What was she afraid of?

"_**Who**__**'**__**s the blond chick? Radditz asked Bardock.**__**"**_

"_**I don**__**'**__**t know son, but she is a cute one Ill give her that.**__**"**_

"_**That**__**'**__**s my android stupid monkeys, she went against her programming. **__**"**__** said angrily**_

That is a question that could not be answered. She continued to fly until she heard a meow behind her. She found Mulan carrying a note in her small teeth. 18 took the note and opened it, it said was.

_Dear 18_

_I know that what you__'__re seeking is not understandable as of now. But you must believe. HE loves you and that__'__s what you experiencing. You__'__re experiencing the emotion that__'__s hard to comprehend must you must figure it out. I have faith in you. This capsule will turn into a house and you will have a place to stay. Your heart is another objective. Have faith._

_Sincerely Kisara _

"Wow she understands and she cares." 18 said.

Then she wrote a reply consisting of the words thank you and handed it back to Mulan. 18 flew off to the wilderness. The pressed the button on the capsule and threw it. It expanded into a luxurious house. 18 stepped inside to admire her surroundings. She flew to the bedroom to find a rose laid on the bed, with a note attached to it.

_Always remember me_

_Krillin_

She smiled at the small gift. HE did care about her she was just so foolish.

_**We are censoring that part for you guys. Goz said laughing.**_

_**Why? Turles asked **_

_**Umm sex scene hah you don**__**'**__**t get watch it. Mez pointed out.**_

*Gogeta and Tohru*

He promptly started to thrust into her awaiting body. She kept mewling in pleasure her purple and black tresses spilling over the sheets as he worked her body. He groaned as she kept up with him thrust for thrust. She cried out his name countless times as he threw her body into epiphany. She sighed in the depths of her mind. I guess that's what emphany feels like. His lips glided over her skin and left a burning trail of want over her tummy. She smirked to herself. He's like that bad ass I've wanted. He ignited a feeling that was held deep inside her. Her nails dug into the sheets as he continued his torture. The feeling started to gather in her loins and she began to tighten around his shaft. She wanted feel the blinding lights the lust being fulfilled. He thrust into her a little more before releasing inside her. She screamed in ecstasy and released screaming his name. He slid his fangs in her neck and marked her as his.

"Tohru are you alright?" He asked looking at her amethyst orbs.

"I'm fine Gogeta just a little sore, but ill be fine." She said groaning a small groan.

"Tohru get some rest we have school in the morning." He chided gently his tail wrapping around her.

"It'll be your fault anyway."

"Yea I know. "They both drifted off into a land called sleep.

_**Ok its safe to let you watch again. Goz said changing the channel.**_

_**So who was the purple haired girl? Bardock asked**_

_**That**__**'**__**s Tohru the new girl. Goz pointed out.**_

_**Hmm so what is she cause she**__**'**__**s got something. Radditz pointed out. **_

_**We cant reveal that to you yet. Mez said**_

*The rest of the people*

"So trunks you're coming from the future right?"Kisara asked. Chi-Chi looked at her and smiled. She noticed that she was trying to start a conversation.

"Yes." He said blushing.

"You know you remind me of your father." She smiled. He looked astonished and she looked confused.

"Nani? How do you know who my father is?" HE asked looking at her.

"I know because I've been where you have I've met my parents in the past. "She smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry about your parents." He said slowly

"I'm not they got to live their life now its time for me to live mine. Tohru and me have a secret that cant be revealed as of yet but when it does it will shock you." She smiled

"Really?" He smirked with seductiveness laced in his words. His arm wrap around her waist, and she blushed a rose petal red.

She smiled

"I think I ought to get you to bed. You have school in the morning and so do I." He whispered in her ear.

She fell into a deep sleep by the sound of his lulling voice. He picked her up bridal style and made his way to the house. Chi-Chi opened the door and smiled he laid on the bed that chi-chi had provided her. He smiled at chi-chi and left the house, she sighed at the love that's blooming in her presence.

*Next Day*

18 woke up and ran to the shower. She showered in the minimum of 5 minutes; she dressed hastily and flew out the door. She re-capsule the house and shot off to the school. She ran threw the halls of this said hell, and was in tip top condition. She saw Gogeta and Tohru with everyone else so she waved. A horde of girls ran to Gogeta and she could tell Tohru was gonna explode.

"_**Go Tohru!**__**"**__** Nappa yelled.**_

"_**I hope she beats her ass**____**WOOH!**__**"**__** Radditz yelled out.**_

She ran to Tohru and pulled her away all the while Gogeta was giving her a sympathetic look. Tohru seethed before she saw Mulan crawl out of her book-bag. Mulan jumped out and rubbed her head against Tohru's leg. Mulan purred and she was picked up in Tohru's arms.

"_**Dammit.**__**"**__** They chorused.**_

"Mou I should calm down huh?" Tohru said sighing in sadness. She put Mulan on her shoulder and scratched her chin. She turned around and silently thanked 18 for getting her out of there. 18 just nodded.

*Tohru's POV*

Ok maybe I was being angry but come on that's my boyfriend. I know I should understand, but hell I'm allowed to be pissed. I love him and he loves me so I know that he wont respond to those girls. There goes the bell. So I'm running to my doom right? Well its nothing I cant handle, but I turn to see Gogeta against the lockers with a freshman but I notice that he is pushing her off. I walked up to them grabbed Gogeta's shirt and kissed him straight in front of her. Take that bitch. I let go and stared into his icy irises and looked at the girl. She gasped, and started to look angry but notice the glare I gave her. She shut up and ran.

"_**Oh shit Tohru**__**'**__**s got the power.**__**"**__**Nappa yelled out. He folded his arms and sat back. He smirked and looked at the king.**_

"_**Nappa I get it that**__**'**__**s his mate and she is pissed.**__**"**_

Tohru, thanks I owe you one. He grinned. He so cute and he's a bad boy gosh its like a fantasy.

"No you don't because your mine and no one will take you from me." She whispered in his ear. He bent his head down to her neck and licked the mark he left there. It caused her to shudder and moan at his touch.

"That's my girl." She giggled and smiled before pulling him into class.

"Class we have two new students but one of them isn't here yet I'm afraid." The teacher called out. I'm starting to think this a conspiracy how many times will this happen.

"_**Wow she is cute.**__**"**__** Radditz said smiling at her.**____**Everyone looked at him astonished. His father was proud that he might have found a girl but to bad he**__**'**__**s dead. **_

"_**She is.**__**"**__** Nappa put in.**_

"Class meet Rue."The teacher gestured. The girl curtsied in a ballet fashion. Soon there was a crash on the wall and a young girl with pink hair was shot threw the wall. I leapt over the chairs to the girl and grabbed her. I sensed that Frieza was here. He shot a heat blast at the girl but it hit my back. He grinned and looked at Gogeta. Gogeta stood up and flew so quick I could'nt even keep up with him.

"_**Oh shit Frieza**__**'**__**s alive that**__**'**__**s not possible. Goku killed him with the spirit bomb.**__**"**__** Radditz said.**_

"_**No he injured him badly.**__**"**__** Bardock explained **_

"_**Then we have a problem, Goku is not there.**__**"**__** King Vegeta said out loud.**_

The pink haired girl was groaning in pain and the new girl Rue ran up to me. Frieza shot a new heat blast at my back a scorched it a little. I groaned and looked back at him. This time he threw a heat beam mixed with a poison beam and that connected with my back as well. I screamed yea I know not me but it was agony. Lastly he shot a ice mixed with fire and poison at me. I yelled as I was pushed threw the air in agony. Rue ran to me and Ahiru I took most of the hits but I was fine and didn't look in pain.

"Are both of you ok?" She asked desperately. I looked at her eyes they were crimson like blood but they held a look of sadness.

"_**Well Tohru**__**'**__**s kind of bad ass to take a hit like that for a human is impressive.**__**"**__** Turles said calmly.**_

"She's fine Ill heal her." Tohru took out her crystal and let the magic dust do its job. I sensed that This girl was more than meets the eye. Her name means duck is she a duck? This is very difficult. Gogeta threw a barrage of punches before he called out Big Bang Kamehameha. The pink haired girl woke up and greeted me.

"Arigato I'm Ahiru. I know your a fairy right, its a secret since I know yours you can know mine." She stood up and ran at Gogeta the jewel that I saw was glowing brightly. She became naked and curled herself in a ball. She was inside a golden egg. The egg turned into a bubble and burst her small jewel turned intricate. She flapped her arms and spun and landed into a modest pose.

"_**Umm anyone noticed that she was naked right?**__**"**__** Nappa asked **_

"_**She went inside and egg.**__**"**__** The king said astounded.**_

"_**Umm well my king have you ever seen anything like that?**__**"**__** Bardock asked**_

"_**Not in my lifetime.**__**"**__** He solemnly said.**_

"_**I**__**'**__**m starting to think that there is more than what meets the eye to these girls.**__**"**__** Radditz deduced.**_

"_**Guys Radditz is thinking again we better move.**__**"**__** Bardock said teasing his son.**_

"_**Shut it dad.**__**"**__** Radditz said laughing.**_

"I am princess tutu." She smiled. She turned to Frieza and began to spin in a ballerina fashion. Rue must have known this dance by look on her face. Her face looked like it was in pain so I knew this was bad.

"Tutu no please don't." Tutu looked at Rue and smiled

"Waltz of Destruction." She spun really fast and then stopped and bowed she started to spin again until she waved her hands and shot a red and pink beam of pure light at him. She flew back and hit a wall creating a crater. Rue ran to her in rush of agony. Gogeta just looked around and grinned at me. I smiled back and ran to Ahiru. That attack finished off Frieza so he was gone from my mind. I don't think he's gonna be happy on hell. I sung in my head.

"_**Well that was unusual."**____**Radditz said.**_

"_**She**__**'**__**s a ballerina and she kicked Frieza**__**'**__**s ass, What kind of shit is this?**__**"**__** Nappa yelled outraged.**_

"_**I don**__**'**__**t know.**__**"**__** The king started**_

"_**But I'm confused as shit.**__**"**__** Bardock said softly**_

"Rue is she ok? "I asked her. She looked at me and nodded. Ahiru looked at me and Rue and smiled.

"I'm fine Rue-Chan and umm." She looked at me so sheepishly. She was adorable.

"I'm Tohru, Tohru-Chan." I smiled at her lending her my hand. She stepped back and put her hands above her head and twirled her hands. She let them fall and one hand was out to me in a gesture.

"_**What is she?**__**"**__** Bardock asked**_

"_**She must be a magic being. Besides that she can kick ass!**__**"**__** The king called out.**_

"Will you dance with me?" She asked. I nodded and grabbed her hands. I was standing in front of her and was moving to the side in synch with her with my arms at waist length and then they went above my head. We brought them back down and we spun in different directions we touched with our left hands once then with our right hand then our left again. We bowed half way and dance around each other in a circle. We met back to back and she whispered jump in my ear. I took a small running start then leapt into the air. She held my waist with such precision and grace that it astounded me. She lifted my backwards as her tutu was flowing. She then came behind me with one leg in the air and lifted my left leg in front of her. She spun me around six times and then put me in a position that had my right leg horizontally and my left arm held up by tutu-Chan.

"_**Whoa now that was pretty.**__**"**__** Turles said coughing nervously afterwards.**_

"_**I have to agree with the monkey.**__**"**__** Frieza said **_

"_**Damn the transvestite is back.**__**"**__** Bardock laughed. He sat back and grabbed the Hot fries and laughed some more. Frieza growled and reclined into his hover chair. **_

"I'm Ahiru I but I told you that Rue-Chan and I are ballerinas with other forms like I'm princess tutu she is princess Kraehe." Princess Tutu explained. I looked at her and smiled this girl the flow of her spirit is different. Two boys walked in the door and they were very handsome.

"Fakir!" I heard Ahiru call out. She leapt to him and landed in his embrace. I then noticed that the only ones that are here are me, Gogeta, Ahiru, Rue, the white haired guy and the one fakir. So everyone left good we don't have to erase memories whew. I still sighed I know Gogeta I need to attend to him.

"Gogeta-kun!" I ran to my love to check his wounds to find he had none. I sighed and he smiled. Well at least he's alright. I looked at him lovingly he was so perfect. He took my collar and bought me to his level and planted a firm kiss on my lips. He whispered mine in my ear. How big of a turn on is that? Big if you don't think so you're cracked in the head or something. I looked at him and smirked as I stood up. The little pervert caught a bit of my white undie's.

"Uzura comes bearing news-zura." The young puppet came banging her drums scaring Ahiru to death as she had changed back from Princess Tutu to Ahiru-Chan.

"Quack!" Red sparkles covered her body as she disappeared and turned into a little yellow duck. The puppet named Uzura ran out the room and grabbed a small bottle of water from no where. She poured it on the young ducks head. You could see the blush marks appear on Fakirs and the white haired boys face. She changed back into Ahiru except she was naked.

I saw Gogeta staring at her so I put my foot on the top of his head.

"Baka!" I yelled in his ear. Fakir and the other boy turned and Rue grabbed her clothes and handed them to her. She hastily put them back on while blushing. Rue started to giggle at my antics as well.

"Tohru-Chan." Started the freshly dressed duck child who had a smile on her face, but her outfit was hot. I consisted of a red halter top with ducky on the back in cursive at the bottom; also with black jeans with her name on the back pocket in italics, red and black Jordan's. The usual accessories adorned her arms and wrist also with earrings.

"This is Fakir and Mytho." She pointed to the black haired one and the white haired one with the honey brown eyes. Wow they were handsome and very cute. I stared at the room and saw that we had some damage to repair. Well its time for me to get the work. I cracked my knuckles and smiled at everybody. They took a step back as I yelled magic winx. My arms crisscrossed and created to black bracelets that wrung up to my elbows. I took my self and I curled into a ball, then I busted out with a purple halter with a darker purple daisy dukes. With black thigh high boots that had purple ribbons on the ankles. I flapped my arms and landed in a tutu like pose with her purple wings shimmering in the light.

"_**Whoa I did not see that coming." Frieza commented. He looked at the monkeys and smirked.**_

"_**My liege what is she?" Bardock asked**_

"_**She my boy is a fairy, a mythical being. She's a legendary creature she was never to be disturbed."**_

"_**Oh yea that's the little bitch I kicked off of Vegeta!" Frieza laughed**_

"_**Well she took your hits like it was nothing in her human form no less." Nappa commented. Frieza just grunted and leaned back in his chair. Take that bitch.**_

"Wow Tohru-Chan that is beautiful." Ahiru smiled stepping out of fakirs embrace.

"Thanks. Rue will you transform into princess Kraehe and use your gust of wind to move all of the debris in a circle? I will take care of the rest!" I smiled at her. She nodded at me and she became naked and curled herself in a ball. She was inside a silver sparkling egg. The egg turned into a bubble and burst her small jewel turned intricate with small wings surrounding a star. She flapped her arms and spun and landed into a sexy pose.

"Ravens Gust!" She called out all the mess and garbage was place in a circle. I waved my hand in a circle and bringing my fingers inward into a fist collecting all the debris in my hand making it disappear into thin air.

"_**What the Hell?" Bardock yelled grabbing the hot fries.**_

"_**She is magic." Radditz said coming back into the room.**_

"_**Where the hell were you?" Nappa asked as he looked at the long haired saiyen.**_

"_**Getting Doritos." He smirked and snatched the bag away from Nappa before he could get his hands on it.**_

"_**Sit down and watch Baka's." The king chided**_

"_**Sorry." They both apologized with their heads down.**_

Me and Kraehe de-transformed and landed on the ground. I looked at Gogeta as he wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a peck on the cheek. I smiled at him and walked to rue and Mytho.

"Ne Rue-Chan is it true that Mytho is a Prince?" I asked because I remembered the book the prince and the raven.

"That's right." The prince answered.

"Yo Fakir!" Gogeta started

"Hn?" Fakir grunted. I looked at fakir then Gogeta and then I saw the sparkle in his eye. Uh oh he wants some answers.

"Why did you decide to come to our school?" Gogeta slyly asked.

"I wanted to get away from my old high school." He said. I looked at Gogeta and smirked. He nodded to me and I snuck up behind Ahiru. I yelled boo and heard a quack. I smiled and saw her in her duck form.

"Moron" I heard fakir say. I smiled and saw Uzura run out the room and grab more water and pour it on her. She shot up and yelled.

"Stop calling me a moron and grow up fakir!" She yelled before she realized everyone was staring. Gogeta caught a nose bleed for that I grabbed his ear and didn't let go. Fakir had a blush and he turned around along with Mytho. Rue just stood there smiling and smirking at the same time.

"Umm I thinks we ought to get out before we get royally screwed." Tohru said smiling.


	6. Tohru's Life

Gogeta's New Rebirth.

Summary: What if Gogeta was and actual being not just a mix of Goku and Vegeta. He got his own girl a fairy (using winx club transformations).She fell from the sky and he fell in love. Includes lots of fighting, Hatred and Romance.

Pairings: Goku 21/Chichi 19 Red

Vegeta 21/Bulma 19 Blue

Gogeta 19/Tohru 17 Purple

Krillin 19/ 18-1Silver

Ahiru-17/Fakir- 18

Rue-17/Mytho-17

NOTICE: All girls will get their wings one way or another, that Includes 18 as well. Ahiru is princess tutu and Rue is princess Kraehe without all the evil and stuff. And the people in hell will be watching and commenting and stuff so humor there as well. It's in italics, bold, and underlined.

Dedication: Rain on my heart, King Severian, and Rawan-nii-chan

Last time:

"Moron" I heard fakir say. I smiled and saw Uzura run out the room and grab more water and pour it on her. She shot up and yelled.

"Stop calling me a moron and grow up fakir!" She yelled before she realized everyone was staring. Gogeta caught a nose bleed for that I grabbed his ear and didn't let go. Fakir had a blush and he turned around along with Mytho. Rue just stood there smiling and smirking at the same time.

"Umm I think we ought to get out before we get royally screwed." Tohru said smiling.

This time:

Why does time seem to be slowing down? Why does hope and joy seem to fade away? In the time of crisis all hope is lost. There always seems to beacon of light that says otherwise.

"Ahiru? Ahiru-Chan? Duck!" A voice called her out of her thoughts. Everyone seemed worried.

"Yes I'm fine I just went off for a bit."

"Ahiru has not changed a bit-zura!" Everyone spun around and saw a small child with a flute in her hands.

"Who are you?" Fakir asked. Azura looked at him and smiled. She played a tune on her flute that was soothing and was oddly familiar. The song is called moonlight sonata, and hasn't been played on a flute before.

"Azura-zura." She smiled.

The sensation at realization flowed through the one name Ahiru. She smiled and put out her hands in a cradling manner. Azura took this chance and ran into her arms.

"Ahiru how did you?" Rue started.

"When I turned onto a duck one day she poured water when I couldn't get to any." Ahiru explained. Time stopped and Drosselmeyer stepped out the shadows with a smile on his face. Ahiru started to shake and Rue stepped defiantly in front of her. Tohru looked behind him and saw a silhouette in the shadows. It was Kisara and she was smiling and happy this is what scared Ahiru.

"Kisara are you ok?" Tohru asked. The room started to move again and time resumed. Ahiru's braid had become undone when time resumed. Her hair was long to her knees and it faded to white at the ends.

"Huh where am I?" She asked looking around.

"Ahiru what happened to your hair." Fakir asked. Mytho had rue in his arms comforting her.

"I don't know but I have to tell you something." She said urgently. Tohru looked scared as did Kisara.

"What?" Fakir asked.

"Tohru you must tell them of your heritage your real one." She stated grimly. Tohru stopped and started to shake. She shook her head no and ran out of the school in a daze.

"Ahiru Why would you bring that up?" Kisara asked angrily.

"I had to that's the only way we will be able to win against what's coming." She explained putting her hair in a ponytail. She looked to the door and then Gogeta.

"Gogeta go get her she needs some time but you guys need to know about what she is." She explained. Kisara wondered why they didn't just ask her to tell the story.

"Kisara if we asked you it would be different we need her to tell us what she is and how her life came to be the way it is." Ahiru said almost reading her mind. Ahiru looked to the door and Azura tugged on her shirt. Azura looked up and played the swan ballet on her flute and Ahiru danced to it. It wasn't as graceful as princess tutu but it showed individuality. Tohru came through the door and was positioned on Gogeta's back as a piggy back ride giggling.

"Ahiru thank you and I should tell my story but I think if I explained it to my brother it would be good to." They nodded before they made their way to capsule corp. Tohru knocked on the door an Bulma looked worn out as she opened the door. The scent of Vegeta was all over her.

"Big brother never seems to keep his hands to himself these days huh?" Tohru taunted as she walked through the door. Each member from princess tutu bowed to her. Bulma nodded and they went the living room.

"Hello I'm Ahiru."Ahiru smiled and waved.

"Hn Fakir."

"Mytho."

"Rue."

"Now that we are all properly introduced Bulma can you get Vegeta please?" Tohru asked. Bulma nodded and walked out the room to the gravity room.

"Vegeta!" She yelled.

"What woman?" He yelled back.

"Your sister is here to see you she said it's important." He nodded pissed about being disturbed from his training.

"Tohru why have you called me here?" He asked looking upset.

"Big Brother I need to tell you what I really am." She looked down and trunks walked into the room with a cup of juice in his hand and sat down. A knock came from the door and Bulma got up to answer it.

"I sensed her distress as I was flying by." Goku said walking into the large house in his normal orange gi. Tohru nodded to him and motioned for him to sit down as well.

"Goku you ought to hear this to." She sighed. In the room were Ahiru, Rue, Mytho, Fakir, Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Kisara and trunks.

"The thing is that Kisara and I are Saiyens full blooded Pure bred saiyens." Everyone but Ahiru and Kisara looked shocked.

"A saiyen?" Fakir asked. Tohru nodded.

"You were a saiyen and you didn't say anything?!" Vegeta asked angrily.

"It was decided by your father and I shall tell you the story." She said as everyone nodded.

*Flashback*

_**A pair of saiyens had been born one that was purple hair and tail named Tohru and another named Kisara. When they were born Kisara was born two years before so she was older. Their mother Usagi had silverfish blue hair that was in odangoes and she had golden eyes. She was carrying Tohru in a bundle while Kisara was holding her hand and they were running. She stopped at a house that had Taneshi on it and knocked on the door but not without kissing her daughters goodbye. The young woman opened the door and saw this infant and toddler. She smiled and motioned for them to come inside. Tohru stated to wail and Taneshi looked panicked. Kisara's wings shimmered around her and she floated up to Taneshi's face.**_

"_**She's hungry, do you have any milk?" Kisara asked cutely.**_

"_**Umm yea." She bought out the milk and Kisara took it. She created a bottle out of magic and filled it with milk. She fed Tohru and she fell asleep. From then on they were taken care of by Taneshi. They grew up on the foundations of love, respect, about fighting. Tohru had always had a silky purple tail while Kisara had a blue silk tail. Tohru was harassed about her purple tail whilst Kisara was praised for hers. Until Tohru finally snapped and shot a ki beam from her hand when a boy pulled her tail off her waist. She was taken to king Vegeta and punished. He younger Vegeta took pity on her and healed her wounds. They caught her after she left his care and was taken to Frieza. **_

"_**Well lookie here a little saiyen." He took her face in his hands and smirked. He chained her to the wall where her back was facing him. He grabbed her silky purple tail and tore it off of her body, she screamed in agony and tears ran down her pale face. It looked like her eyes held no life no spunk just death.**_

"_**Give her some kind of power." The sorcerer took some kind of pity on her and gave her fairy attributes. She received the dust as it settled on her body as it gave her some kind of comfort. And she fell unconscious. She was once again taken to the palace once more. As she was being dragged there her clothes had changed from her usual fighting gi to daisy dukes that were purple with a purple halter top. She had thigh high black boots with the Pointe-shoe tips with black accessories with silver wings and a silver gem on a necklace. **_

_**She heard a staff hit the ground and she was on the palace floor. She groaned and looked up, King Vegeta growled at her and she nodded, that growl was a growl to calm her and stand. She stood up immediately floated. She looked to her back and noticed she had wings but no tail.**_

"_**You are Tohru right?" The king asked. She nodded before settling herself back to the ground.**_

"_**Where is you mother?" He asked**_

"_**I don't know." She said shielding her eyes with her bangs.**_

"_**She a foster child with no parents they abandoned her." Frieza sneered as Tohru clenched her fist in order to keep control. She said nothing.**_

"_**Is that true little one?" the king asked.**_

"_**No its not, that transvestite knows nothing." She sneered back. The king looked pensive to say the least. Frieza growled and threw a blast at her. It hit her back and she moved a little forward since her back was turned to him. The necklace she had on started to glow brightly. He shot a Ki blast with poison at her back.**_

"_**Ahhhhh!" She hit the wall and slid down. Prince Vegeta and Gogeta walked in the room and saw the young girl. They tried to make a move to help her but the king stopped them and shook his head. She looked back halfway before he shot a fire poison and ki blast at her back and she screamed again as she was thrust into the air**_

"_**Ah ah! Ohhhhhhh" She gasped. She closed and looked deep inside. **_

'_**I won't give up. Listen please let me find the power.' She felt the presence of another being inside her. The being appeared in 9 different signs a star, circle, heart, square, triangle, moon music note, and leaf. It went inside her body. Her saiyen side appeared in spirit form in her arms as she breathed and stood up glowing silver as she turned around holding her spirit self in her arms cradling her. Everyone took a step back and gasped and she looked fierce.**_

"_**That is why you cannot win. I am a saiyen a true saiyen." She growled as she stepped out of the rubble. Frieza shot all three plus ice at her body and it just disappeared when it touched her body. Her spirit self was naked and necklace started to glow. It lifted her spirit self so she was floating as her necklace started to shimmer and transfer energy to the spirit self's body. H She glowed then her body became fully clothed and she opened her eyes. **_

"_**I am your saiyen half. If you had stayed saiyen you would have been killed. But unlike you now my side has been fated never to be with one whom I love." She kissed her visible self on the cheek.**_

_**The spiritual one spun on Pointe before she leapt into Gogeta's body.**_

"_**Stay strong." She echoed. The visible Tohru sighed as her body still retained some of its glow.**_

"_**Wait don't go!" Tohru said as she fell to her knees.**_

"_**I can't do this by myself." She said as she silently sobbed.**_

"_**What have you done to Gogeta?" The king boomed. Tohru turned to him and leapt across the room doing a split in the air. She did 3 spins with one foot turned to the left side and the other foot turned to the right behind the other foot as she created a barrier of the vines around her and the king.**_

"_**I've done nothing." She smiled as he nodded.**_

"_**I know but you must leave this planet." He said. She looked to him in shock.**_

"_**Fairies are not allowed on the planet trust me that vision of Frieza banishing you is a lie. He didn't banish you I didn't either, I sent you away where you can be safe." She nodded sadly before changing back into her fighting gi and the vines disappeared. He whispered,**_

_**Do not tell Vegeta you're a saiyen until Drosselmeyer warns you of a new threat.**_

_**She nodded before to black crows came through the window of the palace. They landed on the ground in front of her and turned into purple Pointe-shoes. **_

"_**I loathe this transformation." She stepped into the shoes and they started to tie themselves before the rest of the straps turned into vines with thorns tearing at her Gi.**_

"_**Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Her now destroyed gi barely covered her breast and vagina. The vines turned into black Capri's and a Chinese long-sleeved shirt that was purple with white Pointe-shoes. Her hair had formed into a pony tail that flipped over her head, her wings fluttering on her back.**_

"_**Umm you want to explain what the hell happened?" The king asked. She shook her head and disappeared in silver rose petals. Frieza stormed out of the room as did Vegeta with Gogeta at his heels. The king shook his head and smiled.**_

"_**That girl is something."**_

*End Flashback*

They were absolutely silent you could hear a pen drop.

"Why did Frieza come back?" she looked up.

"He was pissed that I embarrassed him with my spirit self. Plus he doesn't have my tail anymore." She sighed. She looked at Gogeta and stood up and walked out the door.

"Gogeta go after her." Bulma said. He was already gone. Ahiru stood up and transformed into princess tutu and rue transformed into princess Kraehe. Instead of her hair sticking up on her heard it fell into its usual style. They stepped to the door but they were stopped by fakir and Mytho.

"Fakir let me go she needs comfort." Ahiru said into his face. Fakir shook his head no. Rue made it outside but Mytho pulled her back.

"Rue you must let Gogeta handle it." She sighed and nodded.

*Gogeta and Tohru*

Tohru leaned her forehead against a tree and sighed.

"They'll never understand." Tears flowed down her cheeks and a tail whipped them away and Tohru smiled.

"Tohru don't cry its ok you're a saiyen, we can continue our line." She nodded and turned into his arms. She started to cry but she stepped back and her spirit self jumped out.

"Do you really wish to be a _**Fairy**_ or a _**Saiyen**_?"

*End chapter 6*

I hope you like it!

You guys pick what Tohru should continue to be a fairy or a saiyen. It's up to you.

I hoped you guys liked it.

Bye

Mistress Ahiru out AKA Black Swan!


End file.
